There are many control operations to control an object, including a feedback control. One of the feedback control techniques is known as proportional-integral-derivative (PID) control. PID control includes the following control elements: a proportional element that performs a proportional operation, an integral element that performs an integral operation, and a differential element that performs a differential operation.
When PID control is performed, an overshoot and an undershoot may occur. Such an overshoot and an undershoot may need to be compensated.